


Семейная традиция

by kaiender, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Kai Ender</p><p>Принцы дома Форбарра разных поколений хвастаются друг перед другом своими достижениями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейная традиция

В каждой семье есть свои традиции. Одни описаны в старых летописях, другие рассказываются отцом. А эта, любимая, передается даже не по крови, по духу. О ней не говорят детям, не упоминают друзьям, её хранят в секрете и гордятся причастностью. 

Надо быть истинным наследником и знать свой дом до последнего кирпича, чтобы однажды найти тайник и прикоснуться к делам предков. 

В дальнем давно заброшенном коридоре за пыльной портьерой висит затянутый паутиной портрет. Если нажать на левый его угол и толкнуть вверх правый, то картина отодвинется, и на месте вынутого давным давно кирпича обнаружится стопка пожелтевшей бумаги. И на верхнем листке с истрепанными краями ещё можно разобрать надпись выцветшими от давности чернилами: «Деяния». А ниже: «Нашедший обязан перепрятать и дать своё слово фора молчать!» 

Он улыбается, перебирая ветхие листы. 

«Обязательно!!!! Потеряться в переходах дворца не менее чем на три часа!!» Первое и, пожалуй, единственное требование для «вступления в клуб». Необходимое и достаточное. Потрать меньше времени за раз – и ты никогда не сумеешь догадаться, что именно в этом тупичке, именно за этой колонной или именно под этим порогом нужно пнуть заветный камень или дернуть незаметную веревочку… 

Он нашел тайник довольно давно и иногда пробирался сюда, почитать для поднятия настроения. 

«Разложил кнопки по всем скамьям в Зале Совета. Пэт»  
«Подсунул Кэт мышь на подушку. Ксав»  
«Подложил няньке рогатого прыгуна в шкатулку для рукоделия! Юрик» 

Но пока ничего не дописывал. Не хвастаться же кучей костюмов, перепачканных свистнутыми со стола кремовыми пирожными… 

«Обстреливал охранников из трубочки. Жеваную бумагу игнорируют, от комочков из манной каши щурятся, от гороха дергаются. Но стоят, молодцы! (кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем) Ив»  
«Спрятался в доспехах и до икоты напугал трех проходивших мимо фрейлин! (шлем с нашлемником и гербом) Пьеро»  
«Натянул в коридоре бечевку. Добыча – пять клерков, две горничные и министр образования. (рожица-дразнилка с высунутым языком) Дори» 

Записи были разными – каллиграфическим почерком и каракулями, гордыми и ябедными, хвастливыми и обиженными. 

«Залез на чердак и построил форт из старых пик. Осада длилась полчаса, потом меня вытащили за секунду до обрушения. (конструкция пик, места перевязывания помечены красным) Влад»  
«А Вэл уснул в конюшне под копытами лошадей. Лив»  
«Дядя Петр говорил "Если кругом столько навоза, значит, где-то поблизости пони". Я оставил мешок навоза под елкой, а пони там утром не оказалось. (морда желанного пони) Серж» 

Но все авторы очень трепетно относились к семье… 

«Отстриг от маминой шубы воротник. Теперь борода будет как у папы! (рожица с трудом угадываемая в огромной бороде) Кси»  
«Насыпал перцу в кисет. Целых две недели папа не курил, а я не мог сидеть. (грустная рожица в клубах дыма) Эзар»  
«Написал на снегу горячей водой из чайника "папа дурак!" Как они узнали, что это я? Я же изменил почерк!! (гневная рожица) Зерг» 

Вырастая, принцы и принцессы становились совершенно разными, но здесь, в темноте старых коридоров, учились одному и тому же. 

«Приказала принести с кухни котел и каталась по лестницам, как Баба Яга в ступе! (приблизительная схема флаера с двигателем типа швабра) Мари»  
«Натянул варежки на ноги и прошел пол-коридора по шторам. Квадди рулез! (нечто с десятью пальцами на каждой из четырех лап) Ксав»  
«Цеты круче! От их боевой раскраски графы визжат! (автопортрет в цетской раскраске) Вэл» 

Описание любимых и самых эксцентричных выходок он всегда оставлял на сладкое. 

«Нарисовал на боку любимого пони герб Форбарра маминой помадой. Для синего хорош химический карандаш. Главное уверить всех утром, что рот синий, потому что шелковицы объелся. Ари»  
«Утащил дядину походную табуретку в домик на дереве. Наорали и отобрали. (рожица и много много слёз) Изя»  
«Вывесил на шпиль дворца подштанники патриотических цветов. Народ ликовал. (рожица с косой ухмылкой) Ури» 

Пришла пора перепрятать архив. Теперь, когда ему тоже есть что написать, наконец можно.  
Он улыбается и размашисто подписывает принесенный с собой листок:  
«Спрыгнул с балкона и удрал на Пол. Нашли только через месяц. Грег»


End file.
